Forever and Always
by SophieBagel
Summary: Based on a Tumblr RP, based on Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson and their love.
1. PART ONE: Aladdin

Co-written as part of a Tumblr roleplay with the Blaine to my Kurt, Steph (.com). Every second paragraph was written by her, starting with the second paragraph. **Credit to her!**

* * *

Kurt smoothed out his best Marc Jacob's jacket before knocking on Blaine's dorm door. It was a few seconds before Blaine opened the door. He was wearing loose tracksuit pants and a t-shirt one size too big. If it were on anyone else, Kurt would've despised their lack of style, but he found it weirdly adorable on Blaine. "Hey, Kurt," Blaine said. "Come in."

Blaine held the door wide open, and Kurt swiftly walked in, a small smile gracing his lips. Blaine ran his fingers slowly through his curly hair (which for once was un-gelled) before walking over to where Kurt was currently standing. "So, uh…thanks for coming over tonight. It's nice to have company. Having a single room gets lonely sometimes," he said, motioning for Kurt to sit down on the brown leather couch.

Kurt sat down as casually as he could. He hadn't been in here all that much - they'd usually caught up in one of the various common rooms that the school's boarding house had. Blaine had a single room, so there was quite a bit of space. Kurt brought his legs up under himself and looked at the television. Blaine placed a bowl of golden popcorn on Kurt's lap and took a seat next to him.

Pressing play on the remote, Blaine shuffled a tad closer to Kurt. Numerous thoughts were running through his mind_. Is anything going to happen tonight? I know I told Kurt that I wanted to wait until I was over Jeremiah, but…_Blaine was shaken out of his thoughts by Kurt tapping him on the shoulder and asking him something that Blaine didn't quite catch. "Um, sorry Kurt, what did you say?"

"Where's your bathroom?" Kurt was a bit embarrassed to ask this, but he seemed to have forgotten. It seemed like Blaine was a bit dissapointed, like he's expected something different. "Over there." Blaine pointed to a door in the far corner. Kurt thanked him and rushed into the bathroom. He quickly locked the door and breathed heavily. He didn't really need to go to the toilet. His heart was pounding. He could still feel the heat on high thigh where Blaine had shuffled in closer and was touching him. Did this mean he was over Jeremiah? So soon? Kurt demanded himself to take deep breaths and calm himself. He quickly flushed the toilet, pretending that's why he was in there. He washed his hands and walked out.

Whilst Kurt was in the bathroom, Blaine was debating whether or not his actions were appropriate. _I like him, he likes me, but it's too soon after Jeremiah. But, God I want to kiss him! _"What did you say?" Blaine whipped around to see Kurt staring at him from the bathroom door. Realising he must of thought aloud, Blaine had to quickly think of an excuse. "Oh, um…I was just quoting the movie." he stammered.

Kurt laughed as casually as he could and made his way over to the couch. "You seemed pretty nervous to be quoting the movie." Kurt smiled and returned to his fetus-like position. He purposely shuffled himself so he was gently resting on Blaine, but making it seem like it was accidental. The atmosphere around them was weird - it wasn't tense but there seemed to be a bit of awkwardness in it. Kurt stared at the television but couldn't pay attention to the movie, only to the feel of Blaine's hand that now rested on Kurt's leg.

Blaine gulped. "I, ah…" he started, before realising his hand was now on Kurt's leg. _When the hell did I put that there? _he thought, before gently squeezing Kurt's knee. Taking a deep breath, he slowly wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder's.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine. He felt his cheeks grow hot. He smiled weakly and shifted his position. He rested himself lightly on Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine slid his free hand across his lap and twined his fingers in with Kurt's. Kurt smiled, glancing up at Blaine. Kurt had thought he'd looked adorable before, but right at that moment he looked hotter than ever before. He looked a lot like Aladdin. "Just remember, I'm Jasmine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine grinned at Kurt's statement. _Oh, screw Jeremiah! We both want this badly, _he thought before leaning in. Just before their lips touched, the door flew open.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away, annoyed at the person who'd interrupted their special moment. His fingers were still twined with Blaine's and Blaine's hand had slid down to Kurt's leg. The television still played Aladdin, but that had been long forgotten. At first Kurt was unsure who was at the door but it soon became clear who it was…

"David! Wes!" Blaine cried when he realised who was at the door. "Ever heard of knocking?" "We did knock. 5 times. And you didn't answer. Now I see why," Wes replied, smirking and motioning to Kurt and Blaine's closeness. Blaine blushed, and shuffled away from Kurt.

Kurt was speechless. He looked away from Wes and David, embarrassed. "At least call out next time…" Blaine said, defensively, squeezing Kurt's hand before letting it go. Kurt shuffled a little bit away from Blaine, getting the courage to look back at Wes and David again. "What do you want?" Blaine asked with a sigh. He sat up straighter and ran a hand through his black curls.

"We came to inform you that a Warblers meeting has been scheduled for tomorrow morning, at the last minute," David told the pair, glancing at the television screen. "Oh, you're watching Aladdin? I love this movie!" "Me too!" Wes added, before he and David sat in separate armchairs on opposite sides of the couch. "I'm sorry," Blaine mouthed to Kurt, frowning slightly. Kurt nodded, turning his head back towards the TV, and watching as Aladdin entered the Cave of Wonders.


	2. PART TWO: Where Were We?

Co-written as part of a Tumblr roleplay with the Blaine to my Kurt, Steph (.com). Every second paragraph was written by her, starting with the second paragraph. **Credit to her!**

* * *

Wes and David had left almost immediately after the movie finished. Blaine watched as they walked down the hallway and entered their own dorm. He walked back inside to where Kurt sat on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. "Sorry about that," Blaine said, flopping himself next to Kurt. Kurt smiled. "Don't apologise. It wasn't your fault." Blaine smiled and nodded appreciatively. "Everything gets in the way of us. First Jeremiah, then that. I know it's not the same, but…" Blaine stopped talking and leaned in again. Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Their first kiss was soft and sweet, but at the same time it showed everything they felt for each other. After about thirty seconds, Blaine pulled away, his hand on Kurt's cheek. "That was…wow," he whispered, grinning at Kurt. Kurt was unable to string a reply together, instead kissing Blaine again.

Everything was great. They finally got their first kiss. It was more than Kurt had ever expected. People's explinations of fireworks were an understatement. Blaine was the first boy Kurt had ever kissed and he was glad. At that moment, nothing else mattered but him. Kurt pulled away and smiled. He glaced past Blaine's head towards the clock. "Oh crap," he said. "It's late, I should probably go soon."

"Really? You don't wanna stay any longer? Or even stay the night?" Blaine asked, standing up abruptly. Kurt stood too, smiling at Blaine's eagerness. "As much as I'd love to, it's probably best that I go now. We don't want to move too fast." "Yeah…yeah, of course," Blaine replied. "So…are we a thing?" Kurt grinned and said "Darling, we're everything!" Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Did you just quote Rent?" Kurt laughed, and pressed his lips to Blaine's gently.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt said. "I love you." He smiled. So much for not taking it too fast, he told himself. But he couldn't deny the truth. He reluctantly left Blaine's dorm and walked down to his own. He felt his pocket vibrate before he was even halfway down the hall. He flipped his cell phone open to see a text from Blaine. As he read the words, he smiled.

The text read "Goodnight, Kurt. I love you, too." Kurt leant against the door to his dorm, and texted Blaine: "What about Jeremiah?" He unlocked the door, walked inside, and immediately after shutting the door he flung himself onto his bed. His phone lit up, indicating that he had received a new message. Opening it, his smile turned into a huge grin. Blaine had texted him one simple word: "Who?" He let out a little squeal of excitement, causing his roomate Jeff to throw a pillow at him. "Dude, shut up," Jeff mumbled.

Kurt laughed quietly. "Sorry," he whispered. He got up and slipped oh his baby blue pyjamas. He slipped into bed and quickly fell into a sleep. He had never been happier in his life.


	3. PART THREE: Reunion

Co-written as part of a Tumblr roleplay with the Blaine to my Kurt, Steph (.com). **Credit to her!**

* * *

Blaine walked through Dalton's doors for the first time in 3 weeks. Clutching his duffel bag, he smiled. Being away in Paris was amazing, but he missed Dalton. He missed his friends. He missed Kurt. Walking up the stairs towards the dormitories, he caught sight of Wes, and called out to him.

"Blaine!" Wes exclaimed, jogging towards his friend, and pulling him into a hug. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week?"

"I was, but my parents decided to cut the trip short. They thought I was missing enough school," Blaine informed him, grinning.

"Great! Kurt will stop moping now," Wes laughed.

Blaine raised one of his triangles. "Kurt was moping?"

"Well, you started dating him after months of sexual tension, then a week later you jet off to Paris."

"It was my grandparents 50th wedding anniversary, I couldn't not go," Blaine said. "I gotta run, but I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah! Oh, by the way, we have a Warblers meeting at 3:30. You gonna come, or are you too tired?" Wes asked.

"I'll be there, it'll be nice to see the guys again."

"Okay, catch ya later!"

"See ya, Wes!"

The two boys hugged again, before parting. A few minutes later, Blaine stood outside of Kurt's dormitory. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Kurt looked at the door. Who would be knocking on his dorm door now? Blaine was still in Paris and his roommate was out with some friends and wasn't to be back until after dark.

Kurt hauled himself up from the louging position on the floor, stepping over the scattered books that lay open. He reached the door and opened the door.

At first he didn't register who was standing there in his gorgeous maroon sweater and dark denium jeans with his perfect curly hair ungelled and loose. Kurt took in a deep breath.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed, practically jumping on top of him. Blaine laughed, dropping his bag and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I thought you weren't due back until next week?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and strung his fingers in with Kurt's. Kurt's heart lept. Just looking at Blaine made Kurt's heart leap. A gesture like this was more than Kurt imagined.

Kurt shook his head. "Come inside," he invited, mentally face palming himself for being so love struck.

Blaine swiftly obliged. His grin was enormous, and his eyes were locked onto Kurt's. Pulling his boyfriend close to him, he gently pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are," he murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt blushed, before deepening the kiss. Blaine moaned loudly, and Kurt swept his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. After a few minutes of passionately making out, Kurt pulled away for air.

"I-I love you," he gasped, as Blaine kissed his neck. "Oh my God, Blaine."

"I love you too," Blaine said, placing his hands on Kurt's cheeks, staring directly into his eyes. "I missed you so much."

Kurt's smile widened. He loved the feel of Blaine's lips against his and the warm pressure of their hands. He loved the tingle of his skin where their bodies touched.

Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled Kurt down, causing Kurt to fall over on top of him. Kurt laughed, shifting his weight off Blaine, afraid he was hurting him. Blaine shook his head and pressed his lips hard against Kurt's. Kurt closed his eyes, fireworks exploding on the inside of his eyelids. He pulled away quickly.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, peering up at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's adorable expression.

"Door." Kurt hopped up reluctantly and went to close the door. He returned just as Blaine returned to the couch.

"What were you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Look what we're watching," Blaine said, winking adorably at Kurt.

Kurt glanced at the DVD Blaine held in his hand, and his face lit up.

"Aladdin!" he exclaimed.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's jawline. "Yeah! I thought since today is technically our one month anniversary, we could watch it again. And…you know, relive our first night together. Minus Wes and David interrupting us."

"You are so cute," Kurt said, grabbing the disk and standing up. After putting the DVD in the player, he walked back to the couch. Running his fingers through Blaine's curls, Kurt straddled him.

"Me? The cute one? Are you sure about that?" Blaine laughed. He caressed Kurt's face and placed his lips lightly on Kurt's. Kurt curled his legs underneath himself, Blaine copying the motion.

Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder as the movie started to play.

The first night came back to him. The sudden change of feelings, the need for each other, the extreme fireworks on the tropical shore. And those three words.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, shuffling in closer to Blaine, taking a deep breath of his scent.

"I love you too," Blaine said, his voice a tad louder than Kurt's. Once again, he placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, and the two boys just gazed lovingly at each other for what seemed like forever. Really, only about 5 minutes passed, and they jumped when a loud sound came from the movie. Kurt started laughing, and Blaine followed suit, leaning against Kurt for support whilst he shook with laughter.


	4. PART FOUR: Anniversairy Dinner

Co-written as part of a Tumblr roleplay with the Blaine to my Kurt, Steph (.com). **Credit to her!**

* * *

Kurt looked at the time. It was around five o'clock.

"Hey, I have an idea," Kurt said playfully. He got up and grabbed some clothes. He quickly slipped off his uniform, blushing a bit at the knowledge that Blaine was watching. He slipped on a pair of jeans and his favourite t-shirt and Marc Jacobs jacket.

"What are you doing?" asked Blaine as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up.

"You look tired, so we won't be long," Kurt said. "Grab your coat, we're going to Breadstix." Kurt winked and Blaine laughed. He pecked Kurt on the cheek and slipped on his coat. He followed Kurt out the door, still smiling.

A few minutes later, the pair were walking into Dalton's car park, where they ran into David.

"Blaine, welcome back, man!" he said, hugging Blaine. "Why weren't you guys at the Warblers meeting?"

Blaine smiled at his friend. "Uh, we were kinda…busy."

"Um, okay…please don't elaborate," David mumbled.

"No, no, nothing like that! We were watching a movie, and we lost track of time," Kurt explained, stifling a laugh. He ran his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand, enjoying the feel of the goosebumps that formed.

"Oh, right. So what are you guys up to now?" David asked them.

"We're heading into Lima to grab dinner at Breadstix. It's kinda our anniversary," Kurt said, smiling at the fact that he finally had an anniversary with someone.

"Well, you guys have… fun…" David mumbled, shaking his head and strolling off.

As he entered the Dalton building Blaine and Kurt started laughed. They hopped into Blaine's car and he started the car. They drove the fairly long drive from the outskirts of Lima to the city.

Blaine pulled up in the carpark and cut the engine.

"Do you think we'll get in?" Blaine asked, looking around at the fairly crowded carpark.

"Should do," Kurt said, hopping out into the chilly evening air. They walked, hand in hand, into Breadstix. They were appointed a table and sat down.

Kurt laughed as he and Blaine emersed themselves in playful chatter. He glanced to the side. His eyes widened at the person he stood strolling in aside his friends. This was the last person he wanted to see. Ever.

Dave Karofsky walked into Breadstix, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kurt, causing Azimio to run into the back of him.

"Damn Karofsky, you know that if you stop suddenly, I'm bound to run into you," he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder that was now hurting. His eyes swept to where Karofsky was staring, and his eyes widened. "Well, well, well, look who it is, boys! What you doing here, Fairy? I thought you ran off to Westerville like the little pussy you are?"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God," Kurt mumbled over and over again, as Azimio and 3 other football players approached him and Blaine. Karofsky however, was frozen in place, eyes darting to and from Kurt and the door.

"Why look who it is," Azimio teased, smirking at Kurt. "Why if it isn't ladyboy and his precious boyfriend."

Kurt backed up until his back was against the end of the booth furthest from the approaching Azimio and the other three football players. They grew closer and Azimio eyed the glass of icy water at the end of the table.

"You know what?" he asked tauntingly. "I haven't given you a slushie to the face in a long time."

Quickly he scooped up the cup and tossed it at Kurt's face. There was a gasp from Blaine as the cold pierced Kurt's skin and the water dripped down his face.

Someone placed their hand on Azimio's shoulder.

"Stop, let's go," Karofsky said quietly. Azimio glared at Karofsky then turned and left, followed by the other football players.

By then Blaine had moved himself over to Kurt's side of the booth, carefully wiping the freezing water off Kurt. Kurt began to sob, leaning into Blaine for comfort.

He peeped up from where his head rested on Blaine's chest and saw Karofsky staring sadly at their embrace. Spotting Kurt's gaze Karofsky blushed slightly and turned and walked out.

"Kurt, babe, just let it out. Ignore those arseholes. You're better than them, in every way possible," Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt sniffled once, twice and again a third time before lifting his head and looking at Blaine. "I know, but I'd kinda forgotten about them. Or at least put them out of my mind for a while."

Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's, but only for a second. After all, they were out in public. "Do you wanna stay, or head back to Dalton?" he asked.

"Can we head back? My mood's kinda ruined," Kurt replied, sitting up straight and wiping his eyes. "Sorry this is such a crappy anniversary celebration."

"You're so adorable," said Blaine, looking at Kurt through his big puppy-dog eyes. He was such a hopeless romantic, and Kurt loved it. "You know what we should do?" Blaine asked suddenly, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt wiped a tear from his cheek with his free hand.

"What?"

"We should go for a walk," said Blaine. It seemed like the most simple thing. But the idea made Kurt's mood lighten.

"I'd like that." He got up and followed Blaine out of the resturaunt and into the darkening night. They crossed the busy main street of Lima, Ohio and into the park.

They walked off into the night, hand in hand, not worrying about what anyone thought of them.


End file.
